


Wilde

by Loredi



Series: 30 vicios Harry/Draco [5]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-05
Updated: 2007-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Wilde

****Wilde** **

****

Hay dos clases de personas que son realmente fascinantes: la gente de la que conoces absolutamente todo y la gente de la que no conoces absolutamente nada (aunque a veces no es fácil saber en cuál de de estas dos categorías incluir una _cierta_  persona. Sólo sabes que es realmente fascinante.)

Siempre perdona a tus enemigos; nada los hace rabiar más. Un poco de sinceridad es una cosa peligrosa, y mucha sinceridad es absolutamente fatal. (Puedes terminar enamorando a dicho enemigo.)

Un hombre puede ser feliz con cualquier mujer siempre y cuando no la ame. Uno puede ser muy amable con las personas por las que no se interesa en lo más mínimo. (Harry es muy feliz y amable con Ginny.) “Experiencia” es el nombre que cada uno damos a nuestros errores. Lo único capaz de consolar a un hombre por las estupideces que hace es el orgullo  que le proporciona hacerlas. (Draco tiene mucha experiencia y orgullo.)

La ilusión es el primero de todos los placeres. (Es un enorme placer ilusionarse por pequeñas ‘pistas’.) Cuando se está enamorado, comienza uno por engañarse a sí mismo y acaba por engañar a los demás…

(A final de cuentas, sin embargo,) la mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella. (Pero) si quieres decirle la verdad, hazlo reír, de otra forma te matará.

(De pronto: ¡Diantres! Te das cuenta que) cuando los dioses quieren castigarnos, responden a nuestras plegarias.

 ** **Créditos** : **Sólo lo que está entre paréntesis es mío. Lo demás es un pastiche de frases de Wilde o_o. Esta palabra fue sugerida por: Analí.

 


End file.
